Harvest Moon: The Man In Green
by ll Mystic ll
Summary: Chapter four is now up! Sorry for the VERY long wait i was off in florida. Sorry! Hope you enjoy. R
1. The green Stranger

Harvest Moon: The Man In Green

" So this is the farm, I already live in that house over there and Jack lives in that house right in front of us." The man said. He slung his towel around his neck and sighed as he heard a crash from Jack's house.

" Hold on for one sec." He said.

The man slowly made his way toward the door but Jack opened it and ran at the man.

" DUDE… Um.. Tak.. Tak… whatever.. When is the party?" Jack smiled as he ran his hands through his hair.

" The party is tonight at the mansion. Jack, I wrote all this on the calendar, why didn't you look at it?"

Jack was to busy starring at the man in green to hear what "tak" had to say. " Who is the new guy?"

" Oh him? He will be living with us for a while. He doesn't have any money so he agreed to help around the farm in exchange to have a place to live. And my name isn't that hard to pronounce! Its Takakura!" He fumed.

" Whatever dude, but the green guy…he is on the move."

" What?"

Takakura turned around to see the man had left the farm.

" He just wants to explore a bit."

The man in green began to walk through the town, the inn, the bar, the random houses. He followed the pebbled path up to the mansion.

" Well hello good looking!" a voice said.

The man spun around to see a blonde wearing a red dress in front of him.

" Your new aren't you big boy?" She said as her hand touched his arm making him almost jump.

" My name is Muffy. Would you like a tour of the town?" She smiled and awaited an answer.

" …" The man just stood there staring at the blonde.

" Super! I'll show you the mansion!" Muffy smiled and grabbed the man's hand as she lead him up the hill.

The building stood there with all its glory, you could hear music being played.  
" This is the mansion!" Muffy cheered, " Would you like to…" she looked around for the man in green… he had disappeared.  
" Why does this ALWAYS happen to MEEE?" She fell to the ground and pouted.

Elsewhere…

The ocean was calm, its blue beauty was present as it slowly made waves come in, Seagulls flew around "cawing". The man in green sat there on the sandy beach and sighed. He was pleased to be away from the blonde and have a chance to think. He tried remembering why he was here, why he had to run away, why?

Before his thoughts could come together someone tapped him on the shoulder. His head quickly turned around to see a red head looking at him.

" Who the hell are you?" The red head said.

The man stood up and shook the sand off himself.

" My name is Link"

End of chapter.

Well hope you enjoyed my story, it has been awhile since I wrote a good story so I hope everyone finds this as a good story, please R&R. Next chapter will be better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Any Nintendo characters that I Might use during this story.


	2. Love in the Valley

Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Love in the Valley

" Link… huh, whatever. Your in my spot" The read head irritatingly said.

" …" Link kept quiet, stood up and walked away, only to be confronted by Jack.

" What where you doing with Nami!" Jack yelled furiously.

Link startled by this didn't have time to react after Jack picked him up by his shirt.

" Ever lay eyes on my girl again and there will be trouble."

Link sighed and nodded his head in agreement with Jack.

"That's what I thought! Now get out of here!" Link walked off and sighed.

_What an egotistical prick…_ Link thought to himself as he walked off the beach.

Now that he and Nami were alone he slowly made his way to her.  
" Um… H-h-hi Nami…" Jack nervously said as sweat rolled down his back.

" Oh…its you… what do you want this time?" Nami crossed her arms.

" I know you just moved in and your new here.. S-so.. I brought you a present!"

" Hmm.." Nami turned and smiled at him.

" That's really nice… so what is it?" She held out her hands.

" Flowers!"

" Um.. Jack.. I hate flowers…" Nami crossed her arms yet again.

_Damn, what do I do… I know!_ " I was…uh just testing you! Yeah.. I really brought you a.. uh…" He scanned the area for something, anything. Then he saw it, " That turtle!"

Nami looked to where Jack was pointing to see, a big, fat, lazy turtle.

" Jack… That turtle is there every other day…"

" I know… I ..uh.. Was waiting to give it to you."

" I don't think the inn allows pets."

" I could ..You could.. We.. uh…"

" I'm leaving"

Nami left with her casual look on her face. Jack flopped to the ground in frustration and sadness.

" Damn! Why doesn't she like?"

------

" Whoa, horse…calm down!" Takakura yelled. The brown horse nimbly jumped the fence and the cow.  
" Horse, if you don't get over here this INSTANT I will get the dog!"

The hose let out a "naaaaay" and continued trotting around the farm.

" Where the hell is that lazy good for nothing…"

Takakura looked around, but couldn't locate Jack.

He continued looking until something filled his ears…

" Music?"

A song was being played, a combination of high and low flute like noises filled the air.

Takakura searched for the source of the music and found it, Link was perched on top the small hill behind the plants, he played a blue ocarina, perfectly. The horse had immediately ran toward Link when it heard the music.

" …" Link looked at the horse, it reminded him of his old steed, his steed died a while ago.

()()()()()())()()))())()()Flashback()()()(()()()())()()()))()()()(())()()(

" Do as I say Link or your horse is my dinner!" A man stood above Link, his armor was a burnt black and spikes ejected out of the shoulder pads for that extra "tough look". Flames surround him, Link, and his horse. All of this had been his plan, it had practically been a big game of chess for the man, and this was checkmate.

Blood trickled down Link's head but he stood firm, sword and shield, in hand.

"Gannon! Let her go!" Link shouted.

" Release your power…" Gannon smirked.

" No!"   
" Do it Link!"

" No!"

()()()()()())()()))())()()Flashback END()()()(()()()())()()()))()()()(())()()(

" No!"

"No, what Link?" Takakura said in confusion.

Link looked around, his thoughts had engulfed him but he was back in reality.

" Nothing…" Link jumped down to him and walked off. He jumped the fence and pulled out his sword and began slashing the grass away.

----------

" Oh Baby…" Jack said with a lamp shade on his head.

" Muffy, you…you make me want to build you..you a… big .. NO… HUGE mansion…just like this!" Jacks words were slurred together, he had one to many drinks tonight.

"Aww, your to kind!"

Jack smiled and danced with Muffy.

" Want to… go upstairs..and heh, have some fun?" Jack smiled and grabbed Muffy's hand.

Jack dropped his beer on the stairs and they entered a room. Through all of the music and partying, a single door locked, and a single butler listened all night long.


	3. The Rumor and the Rejection

Chapter Three: The Rumor Spreads

The rooster crowed and the morning had begun. Link stepped out of his temporary "house". It was practically a shed that no one ever used. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and walked into Jack's house for some breakfast.

"…" Link grabbed a bracken and practically forced himself to eat it.

_Is this even food?_ Link thought to himself as he chugged a bottle of water. He disposed of the bottle and got to work.

------

Jack yawned and looked around.

_This isn't my room…oh no…_

Muffy got up and smiled at Jack, " Last night was pretty fun!"

" Uh...yeah, hey I got to go…." Jack shook his head trying to stall the headache he was receiving.

_Oh my…My head…what did I do last night? Why can't I remember._

" I can tell you sir Jack."

" Um...tell me what" Jack became nervous.

" Well you said what did I do last night, I can tell you…or I can tell the whole village."

" You wouldn't!" Jack yelled.

The butler smiled, and put his hands through his grey hair. Jack stared at him, he looked so innocent with his green sweater vest.

" Ok, I won't. " the butler said as his hands dropped beside him.

" Really!" Jack jumped a little and smiled.

" Yes, on one condition, of course!" the butler gave a devious smile.

-------

" That was a great job, Link! You pushed all the cows outside!"

"…"

" But I have one thing to say, why didn't you push the red button over there? All the cows and cattle would have automatically gone outside if you did that!" Takakura asked.

Link's eyes widened as he reached for his sword.

_No, He is giving me a place to stay…he can live…for now…_

Link sighed and began his daily run with Hugh, or "the kid" as Link called him.

" Ready kid?" Link smiled.

The two of them ran to and fro, throughout the whole village.

They finally reached the end and Hugh smiled showing a gap between his teeth.

Link smiled and messed with Hugh's hair.

" Hehe, Same time tomorrow mister?" Hugh asked innocently.

" No…sorry…" Link's head dropped as he stared at the ground. The boy not fully understanding what had happened, went back inside his house.

Link quickly made his way to the mansion to find Jack. He made it up and piano music filled his ears. He went inside and looked at the girl playing the piano. She looked fifteen, her brown hair wasn't to long and her light green dress complimented her features well.

She turned to see Link standing there, " Oh hi! I don't think we have met!" She stood up and held out her hand.

Link grasped it , shook it, and his knees began to shake. Why was he feeling weak, he had never felt weak about anything.

" My name is Lumina! What is yours?" her head cocked as she smiled.

" Link…My name is Link…" He took his hat off revealing his dirty blonde hair.

" That's such a cool name! How old or are you?" she asked.

" I'm Seventeen as of tomorrow." Link frowned.

His birthday, the day that he would never forget. His mother had died by the hands of Gannon on his birthday. His dad, well Link had always presumed he was dead.

" Cool! IM fifteen! Well, I have to continue practicing or grandma Is going to be on my case!" She smiled and sat back down and began playing.

Link stood there and watched her play the piano, he then pulled out his ocarina and began to play that. Lumina turned to see Link playing and they played together.

------

" Fine, but only for this month."

" Deal, that's all I need!"

Jack frowned, he had done some pretty stupid stuff back in his high school days but this took the cake. He was wearing a French maid outfit, dress and all. He had agreed to be Sebastian's butler for one month. If he did this that meant Sebastian wouldn't say anything about last night.

Jack stepped out of the closet to see Link standing there.

" You have got to be kidding me."

He looked again to see Nami enter the mansion and start talking to Link.

" He is at it again! That son of…"  
Jack ran out in front of Link, " Nami! Don't talk to this guy! If you want to talk to a REAL man talk to me! Ok?" Jack pleaded.

" Jack, why are you wearing…"  
Jack, now remembering what he was wearing, screamed and ran back. His face completely red.

" Anyway, Link, I heard that you live with Jack." Nami asked.

Link nodded as he put his ocarina away.

" Well I would like you to tell him to meet me at the beach at three A.M. tomorrow." Nami crossed her arms.

Link nodded again as Nami smiled and walked out of the mansion.

Jack came back out, still red, " Why did you talk to my girl AGAIN?"

Link told him what Nami said, Jack perked up immediately.

" Well I have to go clean things, but thanks! And uh.. Dude. Why are you knees shaking? Don't tell me you like…" Jack smiled as Link's eyes got big. Jack laughed as he began cleaning the mansion.

------

The cold breeze blew by as Jack walked down to the beach.

" Three…a.m… ugh…" Jack had bloodshot eyes and was very sluggish with his movements.

" I didn't think you were going to make it!" Nami smiled as she crossed her arms.

" For you! Anything!" He stood up straighter.

" heh, yeah whatever… Anyway I needed to talk to you…"

" About…"

"Us."

"OH…"

They chatted away all night, talking about their present, their past and their future.

-------

Days passed, then weeks, soon enough months had passed since Links arrival. He liked it here and knew almost everyone. The mad scientist, he kept away from. His experiments always went wrong and he didn't need to get mutated or anything like that.

Jack? He was still as lazy and dumb as ever. He had made excellent progress with Nami though. The secret was safe and Nami was around his arms daily. They would go on little dates, such as visiting the sprites or going to his farm.

The day had finally come where he wanted to propose but he was nervous so he got Link to help.

"…" Link stood there looking at Jack in disbelief.

" I know it sounds strange but I NEED your help! Just help me get Nami to the beach! Then I can do the rest…and if not… you know what to do!" Jack smiled.

Link sighed and nodded in disbelief. He jumped onto the horse, which was recently named Epona. Link trotted around the village searching for Nami when he began thinking…

()()()()()())()()))())()()Flashback()()()(()()()())()()()))()()()(())()()(

" Link, you must save Hyrule!"

" I know"

Link and Zelda stood in the Hyrule castle garden, She wore a pink dress with diamonds, her long blonde hair was in a bun. Her eyes were as gentle as the ocean, calm and blue.

Link had his usual attire on.

" Link.. I just want you to know that I Lo-"

A Fireball crashed into the castle wall, crumbling rocks fell down instantly killing the guard. Link pulled his sword and shield out and ran to see where it came from.

The castle walls were crumbling before his eyes, guards scattering trying to find the cause.

" IN THE SKY" One of them yelled.

Everyone's head looked up to see a dragon, its wings were torn and scratched, his scales were pure black and fire spewed from his mouth.

" I have to-"

()()()()()())()()))())()()END Flashback()()()(()()()())()()()))()()()(())()()(

" I HAVE TO-"

" Have to what Link?"

Link looked around, no dragon, no guards, just Nami.

" Sorry…" Link told Nami where she had to meet Jack.

She had perked up and she actually smiled!

---------

Nami made her way to the beach to see Jack standing there with a blue feather.

" Jack?" Nami questioned as if she didn't know him.

He spun around, fell on one knee and said in his coolest farmer voice, " Will you marry me?"

Nami was flattered, she knew about it before hand but still she was shocked.

The waves flowed in gently and seagulls and other various birds sat around the two humans, watching …waiting.

Jack was sweating,_ why hasn't she answered yet?_

" Um.. I said, will you marry me?" Jack looked at Nami, and her answer started coming…" N-"

CHAPTER END!

Oooohh that was cruel! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	4. Why does this keep happening?

Chapter Four: What did you just say?

" I can't believe you just said that" Jack was in disbelief, his heart shattered.

" I'm really sorry Jack…" Nami looked at him and frowned.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive"

Jack frowned again… his hopes and dreams had been crushed in four words.   
" I have nothing to say." Jack stood up and patted the sand off his pants.

" Jack, stop making a big deal out of it! All I said was n-"

---------

Link was walking to the mansion, flowers in hand.

" This is unbelievable…" He sighed to himself and continued walking.

He entered the mansion and Lumina was playing the piano again, her keys were off. She pounded her fists into the piano.

" I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" She shouted.

" ARGH That Jack UGH!" She stood up to see Link standing there.

"…"

Her face turned red as embarrassment ran through her.

" I'm sorry Link. Its just UGH Jack and that gothic weirdo Nami! He is in love with her! Can you believe that! Why can't he see that I love him? Why Link!"

"…" The flowers Link was holding behind his back fell to the ground. He stared at her, he felt like he had been hit with an arrow right in the back. He lost…he never loses…

" I don't know…" He said as he stormed out of the house.

He entered the bar, maybe he needed a drink, something to get his mind off things.

" Give me the strongest thing you have" Link demanded.

" Ok."

The bartender gave him his drink.

The bar was old, the wooden floor and walls creaked. Pictures and other miscellaneous things hung from the wall, the bar tender looked to be in his fifties, his face was covered in hair but it looked good for him.

" So Link I barely hear you talk… what makes today different that you had to ask me for a drink instead of your usual" The bartender flicked his head, " That"

" …"

" Now you going to be quiet… Its all right. But next time you need someone to talk to don't come running to me. No sir because I won't list…" Link had already left the bar and the bartender just stood there.

" Damn"

------

" I know that is all you said… but can't you reconsider. "

" I'm sorry Jack, If you want to marry me it is going to be on Tuesday!"

" Damnitt to hell!"

" Seriously it isn't that bad. Like I said, Not unless its Tuesday." Nami crossed her arms and Jack finally gave up trying to make her change her mind.

" Fine we get married Tuesday…"  
Nami smiled and clapped her hands.

" Yay!"

-------

Link was in his "house", more recently called "the shed no one used". He had entered it and was playing a sad melody with his ocarina. The slow beats and low tunes he played would make anyone feel sad.

"waaaaahhh" Takakura put his head on the cow and started pounding it.

" That is the …sniff…saddest song…sniff…ever…" He began crying again.

Link popped his head to see this and immediately stopped playing.

_This place is so weird.. _ Link thought to himself as he went to bed.

-------

The seasons changed and the wedding passed. Link was Jack's best man, he wore a tux and the ladies noticed. The cake was devoured and the final promising kiss was given. The towns people clapped and cheered for Nami and Jack as they left for their honeymoon. Link and Takakura kept the farm in tip top shape. Everything seemed to run smoother without Jack.

Link had grown past his crush. He felt that it wasn't considered a loss in his mind anymore, it was a mere loss on her part, not his. Lumina continued worshipping Jack though.

Winter finally came around and Jack and Nami hadn't returned. There week honeymoon turned into two months of a honeymoon. Takakura and Link went and built a larger house for them. In Links spare time he rebuilt his "house" making it a bit bigger, and by bigger we mean the bad crop field had been taking over by Links house.

Finally the married couple returned only to be sent to the doctors. Jack had become very sick over there stay in tropical Florida and Nami, she returned with her belly filled with a child only to be delivered tonight.

---------

" Someone get me the thing to cut this women up!" The doctor shouted.

" Does this doctor even know what he is doing!" Nami shouted at Jack.

" He is supposed to be a specialist."

"…" Link stood there confused by the whole situation.

The room was a light green with a window and a plant in the corner. Doctors scrambled left and right getting everything ready for the delivery. Finally everything was ready and the doctor got in the position.

"42, 36, hut hut hut push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nami screamed as she pushed with all her might.

" I see something! Jack come look at your… Jack?"

Jack had fainted next to Nami, couldn't take the pressure.

" Ok I see something… oh no…"

" WHAT WHAT! TELL ME!" Nami yelled at the doctor.

" Your baby…its coming out…backwards…"


End file.
